The present invention generally relates to the field of computer data storage and retrieval, and more specifically, to identifying and describing user sub-groups.
Organizations often wish to understand in more detail the composition of a set of people of interest. For example, advertisers may wish to better understand the nature of a group of people to whom they might advertise, including the identities of various sub-groups within the larger group and characteristics of those sub-groups, since this would aid in the creation of subgroup-specific advertisements. Unfortunately, in many cases it is difficult to identify useful sub-groups. Further, even in cases where useful sub-groups can be identified, there is no standardized way to describe the sub-groups in a way that meaningfully conveys information about the composition and interests of the sub-groups.